1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window molding member for automobiles, with a cross section which varies in its longitudinal direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, window molding members are used in combination with automobiles including a body panel with an outer surface, a flange recessed from the outer surface, and a shoulder portion connecting the flange with the outer surface. The flange of the body panel serves to mount a window plate thereon, with the peripheral edge of the window plate opposed to the shoulder portion of the body panel to leave a gap therebetween.
A number of kinds of window molding members adapted to satisfy various functional and/or ornamental requirements are known and widely used for automobiles. Among others, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 57-54,416 discloses a molding member including an upper segment to extend along the upper edge of the window plate, a pair of side segments to extend along the side edges of the window plate, and a pair of corner connection pieces connecting the upper and side segments with each other. The upper and side segments each has a main body adapted to cover the gap between the automobile body panel and the window plate. The side segment is further provided with a ridge extending throughout the entire length of the side segment and projecting from the main body toward and above the window plate, such that a channel is formed between the ridge and the window plate. The channel serves to prevent rain water on the window plate from flowing across the side segment and neighboring body panel portion or pillar onto an adjacent side window, by guiding the water to flow along the channel without disturbing the driver's sight through the side window. The upper segment without the ridge, in turn, realizes a flush outer surface of the automobile body along the upper edge of the window plate. However, due to the difference in cross-sectional shape between the upper and side segments, they have to be prepared separately and then connected with each other using separate corner connection pieces.
To eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks of the conventional arrangement, another type of window molding member is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 62-283,017, etc., which is formed of an extruded body of a synthetic resin material with an originally constant cross section throughout the entire length, and which has subsequently been subjected to a deformation such that the channel is formed along the side segment of the molding member. However, such an arrangement of the molding member does not allow the formation of a side segment whose width varies in the longitudinal direction, and may not always meet with the diversification of ornamental design requirements imposed on the molding members.